


Месть ангельская, демонская и кошка.

by WinterStoat



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Вызывать демона небезопасно для начинающих сатанистов. Особенное когда за демоном приходит ангел. И да: кошки - это святое!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Месть ангельская, демонская и кошка.

Самое паршивое, он сказал Азирафелю, что ему нужно отлучиться на пару дней. Мол, дела. Ангел, вероятно, прекрасно понимал, что сущность никуда не денешь и пакостить демону нужно хотя бы в чисто профилактических целях. Поэтому покивал, не задавая вопросов, и сделал вид, что так и надо. Кроули подозревал, что и ангелу нужно кого-то одаривать излишками благодати, а потому они снова уравновешивали друг друга, выходя в ноль. 

Только на этот раз всё пошло наперекосяк с самого начала: погода испортилась, Кроули чувствовал себя неуютно в холоде и сырости, раздражался и мечтал вернуться в тепло книжного магазинчика, где Азирафель держал специально для него масляный обогреватель и удобный диван. От чашечки ангельски вкусного какао демон тоже не отказался бы, хотя как раз для демона это было как уж очень слащаво. Но у Азирафеля всегда получался такой в меру горячий и вкусный какао, да ещё та милая кружка с крылышками…

Однако козни зудели под кожей, словно началась очередная линька. Так что Кроули пришлось собираться, недоговаривать («Врать», - вещал внутренний голос) ангелу и выметаться вон из тепла и уюта.

Решив охотиться на не вполне невинные души подальше от дома, Кроули подозрительно быстро добрался до пригорода. Тут всё и случилось. Демону изначально стоило насторожиться из-за отсутствия пробок, резко прекратившегося дождя и всяких подобных мелочей, слишком уж удачных для того, чтобы не заподозрить грядущую Большую Пакость.

Именно из-за пентаграмм Кроули ненавидел четырнадцатый век. Жуткое столетие, в котором демон то и дело попадался в ловушки магов-недоучек. И пока он не сократил их численность до приемлемой и не выработал что-то вроде иммунитета к вызовам, намучился Кроули изрядно. Как и его гордость, демоническое достоинство и самоуважение. Если бы кто-то только знал, что его заставляли делать эти… эти… ох! Лучше никому не знать. Серьезно. Никому. 

Кроули даже зашипеть возмущенно не успел, когда внутри знакомо противно дернуло, потом скрутило, и Бентли остался сиротливо стоять на обочине дороги, потеряв своего хозяина. 

И это в двадцать первом веке! Госп… Сатана свидетель, насколько это возмутительно! 

Оглядевшись, Кроули понял, что попал на этот раз изрядно: пентаграмма была начерчена в общем и целом правильно, даже жертва имелась – на могилке валялась дохлая кошка. Но вот знаки… Юные сатанисты решили усовершенствовать древнее знание, добавив руны. А руны Кроули не любил и не знал! Зачем ему было нужно это северное крючкотворство, когда уже существовала благородная латынь и рай для грешников – Рим?! Ну что-то там вырезали на камнях друиды - или кто у них был - и что? Это Азирафелю приходилось стараться в тех краях, приводя очередных смертников проповедовать язычникам. А Кроули и без подобной белиберды было хорошо: он чинно приехал попозже, когда уже у христианства всё наладилось и можно было начинать разрушать тут и там по мелочи.

В общем, руны демон не знал. А они были какие-то заковыристые, поэтому выбраться из пентаграммы, как раньше, за несколько секунд Кроули не смог. Но и соглашаться с удачливыми засранцами, добровольно выбираясь из ловушки, демон отказывался наотрез. Ситуация складывалась патовая.

\- Связываю тебя, демон заклинанием подчинения, - протяжно выл какой-то недомерок.

\- Ш-ш-што? – от злости и удивления Кроули непроизвольно зашипел.

\- Подчинись мне, сатана! – возопил подросток с новой силой, а два его помощника в таких же черных балахонах из дешевого полиэстера завыли что-то совсем уж неудобоваримое.

\- Вообще-то, если тебе нужен был Сатана, то это лучше в Тадфилд, - начал Кроули. – А вот если бы не эта херня, - он указал на кривоватые руны, - ты мог бы вызвать кого-то действительно мерзкого. Например, Хастура. С Лигуром бы не вышло, прости, я его убил. Но вот как тут корчится Хастур я бы посмотрел… Так что давай, заканчивай эту дурь и побыстрее. Пока я не разозлился.

Ни угрожающий взгляд, ни змеиное шипение подростков не проняли. Современные дети ужасающе невоспитанны. Кроули решил, что всё дело в привычке к насилию в кино и компьютерных играх. Люди стали удручающе непугливы. Проще говоря, совсем страх потеряли.

Постоянно угрожать и брызгать яростной слюной Кроули не стал: прекрасно представляя, как это выглядит со стороны – как полное бессилие. Но и просто молчать он не мог, поскольку гнев в нем клокотал почище адских лавовых озер. Пришлось смирить на время гордыню и притвориться слабым. И попросить! Просить, господи прости!

Ох, он опять это сказал! А всё благостное влияние ангела! Тьфу.

Плюнув от досады, Кроули попытался узнать, чего же от него хотят. Оказалось, что речь шла о шабаше (ну ещё как-то можно перетерпеть), о власти над миром (чушь, конечно, но пообещать, а там…), о даровании сверхспособностей (каких именно, не оговаривалось, и Кроули уже решил, что это будет способность слышать каждый звук во вселенной – один раз он такое «даровал» и получатель сошел с ума уже через час и двадцать минут. Было весело).

Возникла у демона мысль самовоспламениться и сжечь к чертовой бабушке руны, сатанистов и половину кладбища в придачу. Но эти придурки на собственное счастье пролили водой круг. Они решили, что тем самым осквернили её, но святую воду осквернить нельзя. Зато убить демона можно. Впиталось там или нет, Кроули проверять не хотел. По крайней мере, не на себе.

Приходилось терпеть и слушать завывания на скверной латыни.

\- Склонение, склонение, идиоты! Какую школу вы заканчивали, дебилы? Скажите мне, чтобы я мог вечность мучить вашего учителя. Это же латынь! Сатаны ради, нельзя же так осквернять благородный язык!

Нет, Кроули не гордился тем, что иногда, пару раз, может, две пары раз за последние три часа эти недоучки выводили его из себя очень и очень сильно. Но поскольку он ещё в самом начале решил, что это уже вполне себе созревшие детки (только вспомните - они хотели шабаш, а это как минимум одна оргия и рейтинг 21+!), то и убивать их он будет, как взрослых. Медленно и тщательно. И чтобы умоляли его на правильной латыни! А уж он найдет к чему придраться, даже если знание грамматики у них резко поднимет свой уровень.

Демон был измучен бессилием, унижением и, честно признаться, страхом святой воды. Осознание, что никто о нем не начнет беспокоиться ещё как минимум два дня не давало терпеливо ждать. А если эти недоумки всё-таки умудрятся его уничтожить или отправить в Ад, то кто защитит Азирафеля?

Мысли не давали покоя и истощали едва ли не сильнее, чем крохотное пространство пентаграммы, в котором и сесть-то не получалось.

Сделав две ошибки в будущем времени глагола «совокупляться», сатанисты устали и на минутку замолкли.

Кроули тоже притих, но по совершенно иному поводу.

Во-первых, явление ангела Господня – это вам не бараний чих. Конечно, если вы не беременная девственница, тогда всё будет чинно, мирно, благородно – букет лилий, Гавриил и его празднично-занудная речь. Девственниц тут не было, это Кроули знал совершенно точно. Так что с неба в полном сиянии божьей благодати, с пылающим мечом спускался Страж Восточных Врат Рая. Именно так – всё с заглавных букв, даже когда вы проговариваете это про себя.

В таком виде Кроули видел Азирафеля… да никогда. Яростные взмахи крыльев, тысячи горящих всевидящих глаз, нестерпимый свет благодати – вот хоть сейчас пиши портрет воплощенного гнева Божьего. 

Кроули был горд, повержен красотой и рад от облегчения видеть своего персонального ангела мщения. Хотя стало, конечно, больновато – рядом с таким светом демону оказалось неуютно. Закралась мыслишка, что, возможно, Азирафель был прав, когда уверял его в победе ангельских сил при Апокалипсисе.

\- Как вы посмели? – неожиданно мощно прогремел ангельский голос, пробирая до глубины души и заставляя пасть ниц. – Осквернили покой усопших, захватили моего демона и… убили кошку?! 

Кроули разрывался между желанием приоткрыть глаза, посмотреть хотя бы между пальцев на происходящее, счастьем от слов «мой демон» и недоумением – эта наглая кража средь темной ночи, мучение латынью и угрозу святой водой ангел поставил в один ряд с убийством кошки?

\- А ещё они хотели со мной совокупляться против моей воли! – не выдержал Кроули и нажаловался.

Для разнообразия, чувство, что тебя защищает кто-то такой сильный и великолепный, как ангел Господень, оказалось весьма приятным. Кроули-то привык думать об Азирафеле, как о своем личном и очень хрупком добре, которое требует постоянного контроля безопасности и тепличных условий. А тут вот он что!

\- Кроули, дорогой, не открывай глаза, - уже привычным голосом попросил ангел. – Сейчас-сейчас.

Кроули почувствовал, как жар благодати ещё усилился, но через мгновение пропал. 

\- Дорогой мой, ты в порядке? – суетился вокруг него ставший совершенно привычного вида Азирафель. 

\- В порядке, - отмахнулся демон, но на нежный и быстрый поцелуй ответил. – Как ты здесь оказался?

\- Твоя машина, дорогой. Она сама прикатила к дому и сигналила, пока я не вышел узнать, в чем дело, - Азирафель заметно нервничал, и Кроули пришлось его обнять. – Я решил, что тебя схватили либо ваши, либо наши. И вот. Должен сказать, что без тебя Бентли ездит гораздо быстрее и безответственнее, чем с тобой. Ты должен будешь провести с ней беседу, это небезопасно.

\- Проведу, - согласился Кроули. – Сейчас только превращу жизнь этих недоумков в настоящий ад и проведу.

\- Ох, дорогой, боюсь, пока ничего не получится, - Азирафель даже не старался изобразить раскаяние или сожаление. – Явление всегда так на людей действует. Проваляются тут до утра как минимум. Всё-таки я ужасно был зол и надрал, - ангел вопросительно посмотрел на демона, дождался подтверждающего кивка и продолжил: - их несчастные задницы. Подумать только, какая глупость, какое невероятное невежество! В двадцать первом веке! Поверь мне, это всё тлетворное влияние насилия в кино и компьютерных играх. 

Кроули почти не слушал. Он во все глаза смотрел на ангела, который не испугался бы сразиться за него с адскими тварями или даже с ангельскими, который сумел совладать с Бентли и…

\- Азирафель, а откуда у тебя меч?

\- Ох, это! Оформил доставку, дорогой. У них очень хорошая курьерская служба и тот почтальон весьма ответственный, но даже он не мог бы так быстро доставить меч. Прости меня, Кроули, это из-за меня ты так долго ждал!

Расстроенный, всё ещё не отошедший от нервов ангел выглядел божественно. Настолько мило, настолько… О, Кроули просто не мог устоять. Он с упоением целовал это невозможное существо, которое любил всеми фибрами своей души. Неважно, есть она или нет.

Демон решил, что завтра утром в лепешку разобьется, но достанет своему ангелу те самые французские блинчики. И обязательно найдет какую-нибудь редкую книгу. Да он готов был весь мир подарить! Или миры – Альфа Центавра всё ещё оставалась запасным вариантом на всякий непредвиденный случай.

\- Ангел, что ты скажешь насчет ужина в Ритце?

\- Давай лучше поедем домой, - еле слышно ответил Азирафель, трогательно обнимая демона и щекочя его шею кудряшками.

Рядом согласно мигнула фарами радостно сияющая хромом Бентли.

Кроули сел за руль, подождал, пока Азирафель устроит меч на заднем сидении, сядет сам и пристегнется. Демон даже слова не произнес о воскрешенной кошке, счастливо умостившейся у ангела на коленях. В конце концов, они были собратьями по несчастью и спасению. Говорят, что кошки в доме к счастью.

Кроули покосился на животное, стараясь взглядом внушить ей мысль о дисциплине и послушании. Кошка, в отличие от растений, проигнорировала угрозу, всем своим видом излучая независимость и верность ангелу.

«Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим», - подумал Кроули и не спеша двинулся к дому.

**Что-то вроде эпилога.**

Ближайшие несколько лет Кроули был намерен доводить своих похитителей до трясучки от страха, даря им всю нерастраченную злокозненность и мстительную пакостливость. Он не гнушался ничем: душил, принимая змеиное обличье, насылал кошмары, невезение и прочие неприятности. Взяв пример с Кошки (да, он звал её именно так, несмотря на протесты ангела), Кроули не стыдился пакостить даже по мелочи, словно не демон, а мелкий бес.

Однако одна жертва нашла способ избавиться от него. Тот самый сатанист, бесстрашно требовавший власти над миром, раскаялся так искренне, что подался в священники.

Демон пребывал в недоумении: с одной стороны, он совершенно невероятно запугал это ничтожество, с другой – поспособствовал раскаянию и прощению, сделав… ангельскую работу?

Досада не давала ему спокойно жить. Да так, что даже Азирафель это заметил.

\- Дорогой, тебя что-то тревожит в последнее время, - ангел замолчал в ожидании ответа.

\- Помнишь тех придурков, которые меня призвали?

\- Ну конечно!

\- Один из них сбежал от мести. Стал святошей! Подумать только. Теперь почти всё время проводит на святой земле. Сложновато насылать на него проклятия и кошмары, знаешь ли.

\- Ах это, - чересчур невинно ответил ангел, намазывая очередной тост маслом. – Да, я знаю. Знаменитый своим благочестием миссионер.

Кроули не стал отвечать. Он только пристально смотрел на ангела.

\- Что? – Азирафель занервничал и взял на руки мимо проходящую Кошку. – Да, я интересовался их судьбой.

\- И?

\- И поспособствовал его раскаянию. Чувство вины невероятно действенная вещь.

Кроули во все глаза смотрел на своего ангела.

\- Ты довел его до раскаяния и принятия сана, внушая ему чувство вины за похищение демона?!

\- За греховные мысли, насилие и попытку совращения! И за убийство невинного существа, - Азирафель указал на поблескивающую хитрыми глазами Кошку.

На мгновение Кроули испытал что-то вроде сочувствия к тем идиотам: ангельское праведное занудство было страшнее любых демонических кошмаров. Но только на мгновение.

\- Так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться, мой дорогой, - пухлая ладонь Азирафеля мягко похлопала его по руке. – Ты вполне отомщен. 

Никто в здравом уме не почувствовал бы щемящую нежность при воспоминании о боевой ангельской ярости и пылающем мече. Ни один демон не радовался бы тому, что за него мстил ангел, доводя кого-то до полной праведности.

Вероятно, Кроули не был обычным демоном. (Конечно же нет!) И, что ещё более вероятно, он не был в здравом уме. Но ему и не надо – от поцелуев с Азирафелем всё равно все мысли разлетались.


End file.
